


Join the Black Parade

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, I AM KINDA EMOTIONAL TBH, Self indulgence, basically my friend was mari and i was alya, i found this entire ordeal to be funny tbh, i was listening to welcome to the black parade while writing this, im friends with emos, leave me alone, mari is an emo little shit, mcrx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video had royally fucked her up. Marinette admits to something she probably wouldn't have admitted to otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU LIL SHITS
> 
> something you should know is that i'm obsessed with fall out boy, panic!, all time low, and paramore. this classifies as me as an internet emo. (if you know where my username comes from ily) [even tho theyre not "emo" anymore]
> 
> if any of you know anything about emos, you'll know about my chemical romance. they were basically the epitome of emo in 2005 and they released an album called "The Black Parade" ten years ago. And three years ago, they broke up. A few days ago, the official MCR youtube channel uploaded a short teaser with the tune of the lead single from said album, Welcome to the Black Parade, with the date 9/23 and the name of the video was MCRX; My Chemical Romance 10. Due to the emotions that were sent out because of this video, I'm venting it all in a short drabble.

"ALYA, I AM  _FREAKING OUT!"_ Marinette screeched, the video on her computer on continuous loop. Alya laughed, and went on YouTube on her phone, playing a five second clip of the high g note on a piano. Marinette looked at Alya a dazed look in her eye, and Alya broke out into laughter. Marinette then blinked, and cried out frustratingly.

"Girl, it's a thirty five second video with an  _instrumental_ teaser." 

"ALYA, IT'S A THIRTY FIVE SECOND VIDEO THAT  _RUINED MY LIFE."_ Marinette slammed her face on her desk, and Alya decided to begin recording. Marinette clicked out of the MCRX video, instead prompting to click the  _Welcome to the Black Parade_ music video. 

Gerard's voice cut through the silence.  _When I was–_

"A YOUNG BOY." Marinette finished, starting to actually  _cry._ Alya laughed even harder, and Marinette groaned.

"Alya?" Marinette said quietly, starting to sniffle. Alya immediately went on guard. What came out of Marinette's mouth was ridiculous.

"Do you have any black eyeliner?" 

Alya stared at her best friend, before looking at the video. 

"Marinette, will you  _defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers?"_ Alya asked, snorting. Marinette looked at Alya with a very emotional look.

"ALYA, YOU'RE RECORDING AREN'T YOU?!" Marinette asked, humming very shakily to the sound of the calming introduction of the song. About a minute passed, and the chorus began.

"WE'LL CARRY ON, WE'LL CARRY ON- THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD AND GONE, BELIEVE ME, YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON!" Marinette screamed, finally breaking down into tears of an unstable fangirl. Alya giggled, whispering that  _this is normal when your best friend is a closet emo._ Alya patted Marinette's back reassuringly. Marinette's water-filled eyes began to finally spill. 

"Alya, what if this is them coming back from the war. Alya,   _what if this is telling us that they're coming back from the war?!_ **ALYA, WHAT IF THIS IS THEM TELLING US THEY'RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND FINALLY RETURNING FROM THE FUCKING WAR?!"** Marinette asked, obnoxious tears rolling down her cheeks and her voice faltering every time she said 'war.' "LIKE, THEY DELETED THE TWEET WHERE THEY SAID THEY WERE BREAKING UP! THAT'S GOT TO MEAN SOMETHING, RIGHT?!" 

Alya was so happy she got this on video. Marinette was beginning to calm down, and she clicked out of the music video, instead of clicking on  _Sugar, We're Going Down._

"It's time to share this dark fact about me," Marinette said, staring into Alya's phone like she was in the Office. "I am... I'm an  _emo._ "

Alya sent this glorious video to the group chat she had with Adrien and Nino, and they were both extremely confused.

The guitar riff for the Fall Out Boy song began to play, and Marinette was already head banging.


	2. BUT WHY DID HE FILM IT IN THE SAME CHURCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is wondering about the continuations of Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco's music videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing marinette as an emo it's fun // these are things i think about daily

"Alya?" Marinette was playing with her best friend's hair.  _Vices and Virtues_ was blasting from Marinette's phone.

"Yeah?" Alya asked, still on her phone, scrolling on tumblr, reblogging posts about Voltron, Marvel, and DC. Basically, she was reblogging her entire feed. Just because she can.

"Why did Brendon film the Ballad of Mona Lisa in the same church as I Write Sins Not Tragedies? Like, is it a continuation? Who was Mary? Did she kill Brendon because of what he did in I Write Sins? What is the lore about these two songs. Or are they not connected at all?" Marinette asked, touching her own hair.  _Nearly Witches_ began to play and Marinette began to hum along. 

"And what about the definite continuation of _This Is Gospel_ that is  _Emperor's New Clothes?_ " Marinette sat up, pausing the music on her phone and walking over to her desktop and pulling up Brendon's demonic music video. "Like, did Brendon being let go by Spencer in _This Is Gospel_ begin his descent to Hell or what?" Marinette didn't notice Alya was recording.  _Again._

"I would have assumed that began when he said the word  _whore_ in a church in 2005," Marinette snorted. "And talking about 2005... Fall Out Boy! The _What a Catch, Donnie_ music video is like, a continuation of _Sugar, We're Going Down!_ Since, y'know, Deer-boy's antlers ended up on the ship... so does that mean he  _died?_ What about Goat Dad! And his somehow completely human daughter! What about them!" Marinette gasped. 

Alya laughed. "Girl, I think you're reading too much into this.  _But that's **just a theory!** An _ _ **emo theory!"**_ Alya said in a faux deep voice. Marinette laughed.

"What can I say? These music videos intrigue me... You're recording again." Marinette deadpanned. Alya smiled innocently, stopping the recording and sending the video to Adrien and Nino again.

* * *

 

**to: the marvel squad || marshmallow & bae  
from: hipster / memegirl tm**

_enjoy this video of mari theorising over fob and p!atd music videos_

 

**from: marshmallow  
to: the marvel squad || hipster  & bff <3**

_What's "fob" and "p!atd"?_

 

**to: the marvel squad || marshmallow & bae  
from: hipster / memegirl tm**

_??? r u kidding me?!?! they were like the epitome of emo in 2005. fob is fall out boy and p!atd is panic! at the disco. emo is short for emotional btw. which accurately describes mari. just dont call her that to her face. u should learn welcome to the black parade on the piano btw_

 

**from: bae  
to: the marvel squad ||  <3333 bff tm & memegirl tm**

_adrien, are you joking? have you not heard marinette fuckin humming that one song that we can't understand the lyrics to??? it's called headfirst slide into coopertown or smth idfk_

 

**from: mashmallow  
to: the marvel squad || hipster  & bff <3**

_Wait, that song has an actual title? And I see, Alya. What's the '!' for? And isn't that the song she was crying over like, three days ago?_

 

**to: the marvel squad || marshmallow & bae  
from: hipster / memegirl tm**

_the ! is for aesthetic purposes. @ marshmallow u have to ask mari about these things bc she's the emo one!! and @ nino it's called headfirst slide into cooperstown on a bad bet jfc. and yes. thats why u should learn it_

 

**from: bae  
to: the marvel squad ||  <3333 bff tm & memegirl tm**

_well sorry idk anything about them the only songs i know from fob is the one about goddamn arm races and lying with a straight face_

 

**to: the marshmallow squad || marshmallow & bae  
from: hipster / memegirl tm**

_this aint a scene, it's a goddamn arms race &&&& the patron saint of liars and fakes_

 

**from: marshmallow  
to: the marvel squad || hipster  & bff <3**

_They have long song titles!_

 

**to: the marvel squad || marshmallow & bae  
from: hipster / memegirl tm**

_yeah it used 2 be their thing. now stop mari is ranting about patrick's vocal range_

* * *

 

Alya giggled, reading over Adrien's very confused question over  _Who is Patrick?!_

It was entertaining.

Alya was  _extremely_ entertained,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hipster / memegirl tm: alya  
> bae / bff <3: nino  
> marshmallow / <3333 bff tm: adrien
> 
> alya's contact for mari is cupcake <3  
> nino's contact for mari is food central tm  
> adrien's contact for mari is mari :)
> 
> btw i dont know what this was dont ask

**Author's Note:**

> i want to marry sarah urie bye  
> expect a pt. 2 at some point
> 
>  
> 
> ftr i know mcr probs isnt getting back together but like i said im alya in this situation


End file.
